lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Sonhos e Visões
]] Além dos flashbacks muitos personagens em Lost tiveram sonhos e visões. __TOC__ Ocorrências Os seguintes personagens já tiveram sonhos ou visões: Os detalhes estão listados abaixo, por episódios: 1ª Temporada * Jack tem visões de seu pai que acabam o levando até as Cavernas * Clarie tem um sonho com seu bebê, onde ele está todo ensanguentado nos seus lençois. * Boone vê Shannon morrendo na floresta após ser drogado por Locke * Locke tem uma visão do avião nigeriano caindo, com sua mãe apontando pro céu. Depois ele se vê em sua cadeira de rodas, enquanto Boone está todo ensanguentado repetindo "Theresa cai escada acima, Theresa cai escada a baixo." 2ª Temporada * Shannon vê Walt duas vezes, e uma das visões ele está dizendo ao contrário "Aperte o botão, não aperte o botão... Mau!" * Hurley sonha que está rodeado de comida. No mesmo sonho ele fala em coreanomcom Jin e vê o mascote do Mr. Clucks. Mais tarde ele conversa com Dave. * Sayid vê Walt está procurando por Shannon. * Shannon tem uma segunda visão de Walt, na qual ele está dizendo so contrário "Eles estão vindo, e eles estão perto". * Kate vê um cavalo na selva igual ao que ela viu quando escapou do Policial. * Mr. Eko assiste à flashes de seu passado quando confronta o "Monstro". * Charlie dreams about needing to save Aaron which include images of his childhood and a painting by Verrocchio. * Mr. Eko has a dream featuring Ana Lucia and Yemi in which they tell him to help Locke. * Locke tem um sonho de onde da visão de Eko, ele escala um penhasco e conhece Yemi. 3ª Temporada * Locke tem uma visão na qual ele é guiado por Boone e instruído a salvar a vida de Eko. * Desmond aparentemente "sente" o discuro de Locke antes dele dâ-lo, e vê o raio atingindo a barraca antes dele caí-lo. , * Mr. Eko se confronta com alguém que ele pensa ser Yemi. * Desmond tem outra visão, essa vez ele vê Claire se afogando na água, e Charlie se afogando e morrendo tentano salvá-la. * Desmond tem uma visão de Charlie quebrando o pescoço enquanto tenta pegar uma gaivota para Claire. * Desmond tem uma visão de alguém caindo na ilha que ele pensa ser Penny e na qual, Charlie morre atingido por uma flecha no pescoço, em uma armadilha de Rousseau. * Ben vê sua mãe morta depois da Cerca Sônica. * Desmond vê Charlie apagando o bloqueador da Estação Espelho, e depois, se afogando. 4ª Temporada thumb|200px|Christian Shephard, de novo... * Hurley vê Charlie no hospital psiquiatra, em um flashforward na 4ª temporada. * Miles é visto exorcizando um espírito, num flashback de . * Claire aparenta ter visto Charlie, em seu momento de quase morte, em . Mais tarde ela diz que parou de ter essas visões, porém Claire ainda vê Christian segurando Aaron à noite em . * Miles, que é um médium, sente a presença dos corpos de Danielle e Karl enterrados no meio da floresta, em . * Hurley alega ter tido vários encontros com Charlie no hospício, em . * Jack têm 2 encontros com seu pai, Christian Shephard, nos flashbackes do episódio . *Locke sonha com Horace Goodspeed, o qual aparece cortando diversas vezes a mesma árvore, proporcionando uma sensação de déjà vu. O sonho faz com que Locke encontre a planta da cabana de Jacob junto ao corpo de Horace. 5ª Temporada * Desmond acorda de um "sonho-lembrança", no qual Daniel lhe pede para que vá a Oxford. Com isso, o brother decide obedecer ao seu sonho, junto com Penny. * Hurley vê Ana-Lucia em uma viatura após correr em alta velocidade num carro com Sayid. Ana-Lucia lhe dá uma bronca pelo seu recente comportamento e adverte para que encontre um bom esconderijo. E logo antes de desaparecer, diz que Libby lhe manda lembranças. * Miles tem uma visão enquanto ele, Charlotte e Daniel eram reféns do grupo hostil. Ele alega que o grupo acabara de passar por sepulturas recentes de quatro soldados americanos, e pôde dizer como cada um morreu. *Jonh Locke vê e conversa com Christian Shephard, este diz a John que não é uma boa idéia ouvir as palavras de Ben. Depois de convencê-lo a girar a roda congelada, Christian pede que John mande lembranças ao seu filho, Jack. *O poder sobrenatural de Miles, o qual vê e sente a presença de mortos, é focado no episódio . Temas Recorrentes Vendo pessoas mortas thumb|223px Vários sonhos ou visões consistiram em personagens mortos interagindo com os vivos: * Jack viu seu pai na ilha, e mais tarde ouviu sua voz no interfone da Hidra. * Mr. Eko e Locke interagiram com Yemi. * Mr. Eko interagiu com Ana-Lucia já morta em uma visão. * Locke foi guiado por Boone em uma visão. * Ben vê sua mãe Emily na ilha. * Hurley vê Charlie no hospital psiquiatra, em um flashforward na 4ª temporada. * Miles é visto exorcizando um espírito, num flashback de . * Claire aparenta ter visto Charlie, em seu momento de quase morte, em . Mais tarde ela diz que parou de ter essas visões, porém Claire ainda vê Christian segurando Aaron à noite, em . * Miles, que é um médium, sente a presença dos corpos de Danielle e Karl enterrados no meio da floresta, em . * Hurley alega ter tido vários encontros com Charlie no hospício, em . * Jack têm 2 encontros com seu pai, Christian Shephard, nos flashbackes do episódio . * Hurley vê Ana-Lucia em uma viatura. * Miles tem uma visão sobre as mortes de quatro soldados americanos enterrados na Ilha. * Miles conversa com Sr. Vonner, um homem encontrado morto. . Referências Literárias a sonhos e visões. Category:Listas Category:Temas Recorrentes